


trinity

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Beholding!Jon, Complicated Relationships, Elias is idolizing the hell out of Jon, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 04, Speculation, Spoilers, jealous Martin, this is all so very complicated but it is what it is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Elias shifts. “Martin, disheveled looks aside, you know Icanactually hear you, right?”“Fuck off,”Martin hisses, but his voice is taking on a distinctly tearful quality and some part of Jonreallystill hates it when Martin cries.So, he turns his head, and says, warningly, into Elias’s hair, “stop.”





	trinity

Elias is shaking.

There should be something… _ vindictive _ about that. Jon doesn’t feel it. After everything they’ve been through, after everything he’s put them through… Elias is shaking, and Jon’s the one holding him up, arm around his waist, guiding him through the tunnels.

“… Jon.” Behind them, Martin rasps his name, and Elias groans softly when Jon twists around. He keeps forgetting, out of the three of them, he’s the only one who feels _ okay. _

“Sorry, yes, we can– we can take a break.”

Martin practically sags against the wall, promptly wrapping his arms around himself and drawing into the smallest space possible. He looks… terrible. But Jon guesses that’s to be expected, and it’s a _ damn _ good thing Martin’s _ feeling _ at all.

“No– no need to rush now,” Jon stammers. 

He doesn’t know quite how to handle them, or himself. _ He’s _ different. He’d noticed when he’d gone to the prison for Elias. He’d… come into his Powers, Elias had said, and he’s the only one who _ isn’t _ feeling the strain of stopping the Lukas’s plans. He can feel the energy flowing through his veins, a prayer and benediction. Elias and Martin are weak, and he is strong.

He most definitely isn’t human now, if he ever was. He probably isn’t _ Jonathan Sims _ anymore, definitively, but they’ve got bigger problems to worry about.

“Besides, it probably– it probably wouldn’t help, now. Seeing as how, uh,” he laughs, awkward, “we’re hopelessly lost here.”

The Sight’s stronger, _ very _ strong, and Jon feels the kinship in Elias, the Power flowing from him to Jon and back again. It’s a circuit, buzzing on his skin where they touch, and Jon feels _ alive _ with it. He has to keep reminding himself why he hadn’t gone to Elias sooner, but it’s harder and harder to, like this.

Even still, neither of them can See the way out.

He helps his other Eye to the stone cold floor, still littered with cobwebs and dead things, and Elias makes a noise of discomfort until Jon is settled in next to him, letting him lean against his shoulder again. He fits there so easily, with his face tucked into Jon’s neck. Maybe this was why Elias had always taken such an interest in him. If so, Jon can hardly blame him.

“… don’t remember you being so _ frail,” _ Martin whispers, and Jon looks up, but Martin’s looking at Elias, not him.

“Yes… well.” Elias shrugs a shoulder, a minute movement of bone and flesh. “I haven’t had opportunity to use my Powers in a very long time, as it were.”

“I’m not apologizing.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

“I don’t even get why you _ came,” _ Martin retorts. His voice is weak, but the hum of The Lonely isn’t there. It’s replaced by a fire his exhausted body can’t match right now. Jon wants to tell him to sleep, but he doesn’t think he has that luxury anymore. “You don’t even _ like _ me, you knew Peter was going to– to do something. I _ told _ you he wanted me to be The Lonely, and you just said– you just said I had a decision to make.”

… the knowledge comes to Jon, abrupt. Martin, in the visiting area at the prison, wringing his hands. Martin, awash with disgust at Elias’s demeanor. Martin, blinking back tears of frustration on the outside, while Elias sat, gently amused, safe, back in his gilded cage.

“Oh, Martin…” he starts, and Martin looks stricken.

“You didn’t– you didn’t know,” he mutters.

“I should have.”

“I’m _ really _ glad you didn’t.”

Elias laughs, a puff of hot breath against Jon’s collarbone.

“Shut up,” Martin snaps. “Just, shut up, see, you don’t care about me, I don’t think you care about _ any _ of this, so why did you even _ come _ here if–”

“Because Jon asked me to.”

It’s the easiest answer, and maybe the quickest one Elias has ever given. It shuts Martin up, and Jon offers a tiny, quirked smile towards him in apology. “I didn’t have anyone else at my disposal, and I needed to find you.”

“Oh,” Martin mumbles, and then turns his head and wraps his arms around his knees again. “You shouldn’t have gotten him out… you should have– I– I– it’s not worth that–”

Elias shifts. “Martin, disheveled looks aside, you know I _ can _ actually hear you, right?”

_ “Fuck off,” _ Martin hisses, but his voice is taking on a distinctly tearful quality and some part of Jon _ really _ still hates it when Martin cries.

So, he turns his head, and says, warningly, into Elias’s hair, “stop.” 

The Power bounces between them, electric, and Elias leans in closer, and sounds smug, and tired, and satiated. “Of course, Jon.”

“Martin.” Jon holds out his free arm, the one that isn’t half holding Elias up. “You should take a nap.” Maybe he doesn’t deserve to say that, but he is. “It’s been a long… few days.” It’s been longer than that, in general, but they’ve been wandering the tunnels for a few days, at least. He hopes Martin takes his meaning.

“You’re–” Martin just stares, looking disbelieving. Then, the anger and sadness softens, a bit, and his shoulders sag again. “… serious…” 

“Deadly.”

“That’s not _ funny.” _

“Sorry,” Jon says, and gently pulls on Martin’s sleeve.

_ “You _ should sleep.”

“I’m… I’m pretty sure I don’t have to, now. At least, I’m not tired,” he clarifies, and pulls a little more insistently on his sweater. “But you are. So I’ll keep an eye out.”

“That’s not funny, either,” Martin mumbles.

“I– oh.” He hadn’t noticed. “An _ eye, _ not an… _ Eye, _ with a capital ‘E,’ just…” He wiggles his fingers under Martin’s arm, and this time, Martin slumps against his shoulder when he urges him over. “Just rest, Martin. God knows you deserve it.”

Martin blows out a shaky breath. “Yeah… maybe.” Then, he curls a little bit into Jon’s weight and potential warmth, and Jon settles his arm around Martin as well. “Thanks… Jon…”

“Sure.”

“Just… just wake me up if you need anything. Or– or, _ See _ anything.”

“Will do.”

“And–” Martin falters, and then pushes on. “And, just… thanks. For– For _ this. _ For coming here. F–For getting… him, even though that’s probably even more dangerous than Peter’s thing.”

_ “Still _ here, Martin,” Elias murmurs.

Martin makes a noise that– in any other moment, in any other universe– might have been a growl of annoyance. But maybe in this universe, too. His hand settles at Jon’s shirt, and he clutches a fistful of it between his fingers.

“Shut up,” Jon and Martin say at the same time. Martin’s voice is laced with anger, still begrudging over the fact he’s got him to thank for his existence here, now. Jon’s voice is softer, something like fondness, and Elias chuckles over both of their tones combined.

“Of course,” he promises, and falls silent again.

Jon knows the exact moment when Martin drifts off, and then when Elias follows suit. There’s nowhere to go– the tunnels are twisted, and there’s people pinning either of his sides– so Jon just closes his eyes, and tasks himself with trying to See a way out again.

**Author's Note:**

> emperio's partially to blame for this, and then it just built a whole new dynamic of Martin just despising Elias because a) he escaped one bad boss but now Elias is back b) he technically owes Elias his life again c) Elias is spending all this fic looking at Jon like he's the whole goddamn world and that's not _fair _<strike>even though Jon still doesn't seem to notice </strike>but they can agree on one thing: it's dropping EVERYTHING for Jon because... hey, we love him
> 
> at least Peter taught Martin how to be cold, so when Elias gives him shit, he can give it right back 💪


End file.
